


Your personal pleasure angel welcomes you to Heaven

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/k1jpsc/f4m_script_offer_your_personal_pleasure_angel/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 3





	Your personal pleasure angel welcomes you to Heaven

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Your personal pleasure angel welcomes you to Heaven [Sexy angel] [Silky Dress] [Wingplay] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Wet pussy] [Cock kissing] [Cock licking] [Teasing] [Blowjob] [Wingjob?] [Deepthroat] [Cowgirl] [Doggy] [Creampie] [*Very* tight pussy] [Angelic Orgasm] [Heavenly sex]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You're an angel, welcoming a new soul to Heaven. As an angel, it is your heavenly duty to please him, repaying him for the good deeds he's done on Earth. That being said, you were designed to be absolutely amazing at pleasing him, even though you're a virgin. To angels, sex just comes naturally. It's instinct. And this new soul is about to discover that first hand..._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Heavenly harp

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Heavenly harp as he enters heaven]

Welcome, new soul! We've been waiting for you.

Of course. We love welcoming new souls. It happens multiple times a day, but it never gets old. In fact, it gets better every time. That's the magic of Heaven.

Oh, yes. You're in Heaven. I'm not sure if I mentioned that yet, but better late than never.

Don't be alarmed. Everything on Earth will be just fine. You have nothing to worry about when you're here. And if you do feel worried, nervous, confused, or anything, you can always talk to me. That's what I'm here for.

Right, I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me. I'm an angel. Or, at least, that's what we're being called now. It always changes throughout the years. But right now, the best word to describe who I am to you would be "angel".

It's my job to make sure you understand how Heaven works, and to ensure you maximum pleasure for the duration of your stay.

Yes sir. That's what I said. Maximum pleasure.

I mean of course that's my job. What do you think angels do? Just frolic among the clouds? [giggle]

My, you have a lot to learn, new soul. Please, allow me to explain.

During your time on Earth, you suffered, didn't you? You've felt pain, heartache, loss, anxiety, and so on. It's inevitable. Nearly all of your religions down there agree that suffering is a certainty of life.

Well, that's over now. You've endured the suffering with courage. And on top of that, you've done a bit of good as well. You've had a positive impact. As such, you've made it here, where you will be rewarded for eternity.

The amount of suffering you had during your time on Earth will be compensated for in Heavenly pleasure. Sevenfold.

And I'm here to guarantee that this duty is fulfilled. I'm your personal Angel of Pleasure. You can do with me as you please. I'm designed to make you feel as good as possible.

Mhmm, everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell---a perfect blend of pheromones that makes me irresistable.

Not to mention I am extremely physically skilled, if you know what I mean. It's in my nature.

(Sultry) Oh yes it is. It's in my nature to draw you in closer, just like this. To be able to please you more than any human could on earth. To outshine human beauty. (In his ear) To tempt you more than even a succubus could.

Except here, you're allowed to succumb to temptation. You've earned it.

Here, I'll show you just how tempting I can be…

[You pull him in for a kiss]

Up here, you won't have a care in the world. The weather will always be perfect, the air fresh, and my lips yours…

[You continue kissing him]

My lips taste sweet, don't they? Almost familiar, but not quite.

(Between kisses) Oh, it's much more than lip gloss. When you kiss an angel, you don't just feel our soft lips and our sweet taste. You feel more than pleasure. You'll feel passion. Heat. Euphoria. Even nostalgia. Nostalgia for memories you've never had. Memories that I want to make with you.

[The kissing gets more intense]

Here, put your hands under my dress. Slide the silk to the side.

Feel---[a slight moan]---feel how wet I am. How wet you make me.

[You start moaning as he rubs you]

Yes right there. Just like that. You can---you can slide your fingers in if you want to. Feel how tight I am.

[A whimper and moan as he slides his fingers inside]

Goodness, your fingers feel so good inside me. You're making me clench.

(In his ear) I can't imagine how tight I'll become when it's your cock inside me.

[A few more moans as he continues fingering you]

Oh yes, right there. Rub my clit. Rub my clit. Oh God, you're making my halo vibrate.

Yes, that's a good sign. Don't stop. Please don't stop.

[Your moaning becomes more intense has he rubs your clit and fingers you]

This… this is the first time someone's touched me like this.

(Between moans) Mhmm, all angels are virgins until we're matched with a soul. But as I said before, it's in my nature to be good at pleasing you. To me, sex is instinct. And apparently it's also in my nature to be easily pleased.

[A *loud*, sudden moan]

Yes! Right there, right there, right there. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Oh, you're turning me into a little puddle.

[Start building to an orgasm]

Kiss me. Taste me while I cum.

[You start kissing him as you get closer]

(Whimpering) I'm so glad you're here in heaven with me. You make me feel so good. As good as an angel should be.

[You're getting even closer]

I'm going to… I think I'm gonna… Oh goodness.

[You climax]

I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

[You have a small orgasm. Say what comes naturally.]

(Catching your breath) Wow, you really know what you're doing. I'm twitching. And my wings are shuddering like crazy.

Oh, and your hand. It's glistening. Sorry, that's my fault.

Here, allow me to clean up the mess I made.

[You suck his fingers]

(Playful) Hmm, I guess my lips aren't the only part of me that taste sweet. [giggle]

Though, now I'm curious as to how *you* taste.

Lay down on the clouds. They're more comfortable than anything you've felt in your life.

There you go. You look amazing laying there like that. Almost as if you're an angel yourself. I'm so glad that all new souls arrive naked.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, seeing you how you taste.

What if I just started by just kissing it? Just a little?

[You kiss his cock]

Just like that. [giggle] It seems like you liked it. But I wonder if you shiver like that every time…

[You continue kissing his cock]

Mmm, I can feel you getting harder against my lips. You're so warm.

But, I'm not here just to kiss it. I wanted to see how you taste. So I'll just start licking a bit, if that's okay with you. Up the length of your shaft…

[You lick his cock]

Just like that. Like ice cream.

[You continue licking his cock]

By the way, the ice cream in heaven is better than anything you've ever had. We should have some after this. The vanilla is, well, heavenly [giggle]

[You lick his cock, until you notice…]

Oh, is that some precum I see? After nothing but licking? Wow, you must have really liked that.

Here, I'll get that precum for you.

[You suck the tip of his cock]

Mmmm, sweet as nectar. I need to have more…

[You continue sucking his cock. Slowly at first]

Interesting. I didn't think you could get any harder. But the way I feel you pressing against my throat…

Your cock fits inside my mouth perfectly. As if I was designed to suck you off like this.

[You start sucking his cock a bit faster now.]

And what if I started playing with your balls with my wings. My light little feathers teasing you as I put you as deep down my throat as possible…

[You start deepthroating him. Meanwhile your wings are playing with his balls]

By the way that you're moaning, I'm guessing that you like this. [Sucking noises] That makes me so happy. I'm doing my duty properly.

[The deepthroating and wingplay continues.]

How does it feel? My warm mouth on your cock and my soft wings on your balls, caressing your thighs…

(Between sucks) My wings can make you feel what no human could offer.

[The wingplay and deepthroating continues until… ]

Goodness, I'm getting turned on all over again. I'm starting to feel so hot down there. I'm nearly pulsing…

No, don't get up. Just lay there. Relax. Let me do what I was made to do.

Okay, I'll just lower myself onto your cock---[A moan as he enters you]

Wow, you feel better than I imagined.

Hold on. Hold on. Stay like this for a second. I need to get used to you. I've never felt anything like this before. Just stay inside me.

[You moan a bit, getting used to how he feels inside you]

Oh, just look at your face. You're turning red. I'm tight, I know. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about that.

Okay, I'll stop teasing. Just let me know if what I'm doing is too much, okay? My angelic instincts might take over, and I'll just ride like crazy… If I'm going too fast or hard, tell me.

[Deep breath] Let's do this.

[You start moaning as you ride him.]

Mmmph, you feel so good inside me.

Thank God I'm so wet. It makes riding you so much easier… no matter how tight I am.

Go faster? Are you sure? Okay.

[You continue moaning as you ride him faster]

Oh, you were so right. Going faster was a fantastic idea. Yes, yes, yes!

Sorry if my wings are rubbing against the inside of your thighs, I'm using them to balance.

[Your moans start to get more intense as you continue riding him like this.]

My halo is vibrating again. It's glowing too. Just look at it. Pulsing more light with every thrust.

Grab my hips. Go harder if you want to. I promise, I'll be able to take it. I want to take it.

[You continue moaning until…]

You want to... what? Take me from behind?

I've never done that before either, but I'd love to try. Okay. How should I be?

All fours like this? Okay, and now what are you going to---[A surprised moan]

Oh my goodness that feels so good! And you're grabbing my hips tighter too. (Whimpering) Mmmph, I love it when you take charge.

[A few intense moans as he takes you from behind. Then you get an idea…]

Are you trying to get deeper? Here, let me help you with that.

[A loud moan as he gets deeper.]

I can push back against you *and* pull you in deeper with my wings. Keep going. This pace is perfect. Thrust into me as hard as you can. I'll keep using my wings to pull you in.

[You continue moaning loudly as the sex gets rougher.]

I feel tighter this way, aren't I? I can tell by the way you're moaning.

[Start building to an orgasm]

If we keep going like this… I'm gonna… again… I'm going to….

Hey, where are your hands going? Are you going to… [A *loud* moan as he rubs your clit]

That's not fair! You can't rub my clit again! You already did that…

No, I don't want you to stop. It feels so good.

[You get closer]

Oh, but that's so not fair. You're making me shiver. I can barely feel my legs…

If you keep rubbing me and thrusting into me like this, I'm going to…

[You're just about to orgasm]

I'm cumming! Oh goodness, it's happening again! I'm cumming!

Cum with me, Cum inside me. Please. Please...

[You ride out the rest of the orgasm, saying whatever comes naturally]

(Catching your breath) Holy moly. That was incredible. You were incredible. I can't… I've never… I don't think I could've ever imagined what that just felt like.

My halo was going crazy. Oh, and my legs are shaking. My wings too. I think a couple feathers fell off. [giggle]

In any case, welcome to heaven. You and I are going to have so much fun for the rest of eternity.

(In his ear) And just so you know, I have a few dozen angel sisters that'll be extremely eager to meet you soon too...


End file.
